One Hot Fire
by ShortieGirl06
Summary: Grissom and Sara finally realize their feelings for each other. GS
1. Default Chapter

Title: One Hot Fire   
Summary: Sara and Grissom finally realize their feelings for each other.   
Pairings: G/S   
Spoilers: A little bit of PWF, but when I wrote this. I hadn't seen the episode.   
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.   
Note: This story was my first attempt of writing fan fic, ever. It's also my first CSI fan fic. I wrote it awhile ago and decided now to put it on here. It may not make sense. R&R, please no flames!   
* * * * * * * * *   
Sitting in his chair with his knee prompted up on his right leg. Grissom was thinking about his latest case. A case with Sara and him are working on. A case of a little girl who got murdered. Something caught his eye when he was staring at the floor. He saw Sara standing there with her arms folded and her shoulder to the door frame. A smile on her face.   
"Yes?" Grissom asked, irritated.   
Looking at him, Sara blushed because she had disturbed him.   
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go over the case." She said with a little sweetness in it.   
"Not right now, I am still thinking about it, come back later." Grissom replied back.   
Turning to leave, she stared at him and then smiled.   
"I think I am going to see what Greg is up to, he's always happy to see me." Sara said quietly. She turned and walked out the door. Her footsteps echoing behind her.   
He knew that he had hurt her feelings. Behind that fake smile was a frown. He shrugged the matter aside. He went back to thinking about the case of the girl. He made a list of things that the suspect was doing. He wrote down on the pad of paper on his desk, the murder had a rope, to hang her with. There were a knife on the ground, maybe he use that to cut her down and place her body in the pond, he thought as he wrote. He put the pen down, and locked his hands behind his head while leaning back in his chair.   
He heard a noise that kept repeating itself. Screaming was coming every which way. Realizing what it was. He jerked his head to the right and bolted straight up. There was a fire in one of the labs. He walked fast to the lab. He saw Sara and Greg on the floor with blood on their faces. There were other people, with cuts and bruises. Sara was the most injured one. He was doing something that he thought he would never do. He bend down and picked up Sara off from the floor, leaving Greg where he was.   
Coming down the highway, were the ambulances. Laying her on the grass, away from the fire. He put his fingers on her neck, to check to see if she was breathing. With a sigh of relief, she was alive but unconscious. The ambulances were now parked in the parking lot. On a stretcher, he saw Sara lie there, not moving. He just stood there, thinking about her. The ambulance that Sara was in, was half way down the highway, Grissom turned and went into the building.   
Somebody was calling after him. "Mr. Grissom, Mr. Grissom, Grissom!" She shouted out. He turned to see who was hollering at him. She looked familiar. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She walking towards him and said "You shouldn't be here, you need to go outside and stay there." Without a second glance, he walked away from her. He needed to know if Greg was all right. Below, to his feet, was Greg still in the same position he was when he picked up Sara. Bending down, he check to see if he was breathing. He wasn't breathing. Grissom whole body froze.   
"Somebody needs to get over here now, this man is not breathing!" Grissom screamed. He saw one of the paramedics run right at him. "Take care of him." He said firmly to the paramedic.   
Grissom hurried to his car. He was going to the hospital, he was going to see Sara.   
Grissom's car was in the parking lot of Sunnyside Memorial Hospital. He asked the lady at the desk what room Sara was in. She replied, room 201. Rushing to the elevator, he pushed the up button. A strange feeling crept over Grissom, he was feeling tingly inside, he was feeling happy. For the first time in his life, he wanted to see her. With a smirk across his face, he entered Sara's room. To his surprise Sara was sitting straight up, staring at the door. When she saw him standing there, her face lit up.   
He whispered. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"   
She smiled at him. "Yes, I'm okay, just a couple of bruises, and a cut that needed stitches."   
He smiled at her pretty face. He notice that she had brown eyes. They were looking at him, up and down.   
"I am glad your okay, Greg wasn't breathing when I checked his pulse."   
Sara stared at him, in shocked.   
In a voice that he wasn't familiar with, she sounded like she was going to breakdown. "I am sure he is okay now." She manage to smile.   
Her wide brown eyes open, thinking of something that scared her.   
"Grissom,"   
"Yes?" Waiting for her to continue.   
"Did you think I was going to die?"   
He stood there, not moving. Wanting to hug her, but couldn't. He didn't know how.   
Waiting for him to reply, she closes her eyes.   
With a long pause, he finally said. "No, your very brave when it comes to these kind of things."   
Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and then she smiled.   
"Thank you." She whispered.   
He just smiled at her.   
"Now," A giggle came from her lips. "What about going over the case?"   
Chuckling, Grissom pulled up the chair to her bed. Pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from his coat. He prompted up his knee on his right leg. Looked straight at Sara, who was still laughing.   
"Ready?" The laughter continue.   
"What are you laughing at?" He asked.   
"You." she smiled.   
He shook his head and smirked. He looked down at the pad and saw what he had wrote earlier.   
Sara was still laughing, somebody must of gave her laughing gas before he came in.   
He looked at her.   
"I'm sorry!" She clamped her hand over her mouth and stifled a laugh.   
He smiled at her. "It's okay." He looked down at his pad and said out loud to her.   
"The murder had a rope, to hang her with. There were a piece of hair in the rope, it belongs to the victim. There was a knife on the ground, I asked Greg to find print to the knife and the rope. He said he got a match. He also said that the killer is a woman."   
The laughter that came suddenly from her, vanish. She looked at him with seriousness this time.   
"I already knew that." She pointed out.   
He looked at her.   
She looked at him as if he remembered something.   
"Sara, I know who our killer is!" He talk about how a woman stopped him this afternoon. She fitted the description. "It's just we could never find her. She was always moving around. She must of done something to cause the fire, too."   
"What's her name," She asked.   
"Julia Smith."   
"That's Megan's mother!" She exclaimed.   
"Megan Smith."   
"She killed her own daughter, but why?" He asked her.   
"I don't know why. All I know is that she killed her."   
Grissom took out his cellphone and called Brass.   
"This is Grissom, arrest a woman name Julia Smith."   
With that done, he hung up the phone.   
"Nice work, Sara." He said, smiling.   
"Thank you, Grissom."   
"Get some rest now." He said as he was getting up.   
"I will."   
Grissom started walking out the door, and when he went to turn around to say something to her, she was already fast asleep. 


	2. Nothing But Wonderful

Walking into his office, he heard a familiar voice calling after him. "Grissom, Grissom, Grissom!" Sara shouted. Trying to catch up, she saw Grissom walk into his office. She suddenly increased her pace and excitement ran through her. She has just found a file on Thomas Gouff. She found a file that Grissom been wanting. She increased her pace with each step. When she finally reached his office door, she was out of breath.   
She breathed heavily, and put her forehead to the door frame.   
"Yes?" He asked. Seeing a file in her hand, he knew it was something on the case they were working on.   
Her breathing finally steady. She pause and said, "Here's the file on Thomas Gouff, I've looked through it, and seems to me that he has a long history of being charged of battery and assault."   
She looked at him and smiled brightly.   
He looked at her. His blue eyes said it all. She thought in her mind as her love for him grew. She walked to the chair in front of his desk, and sat down.   
She handed him the folder of Thomas Gouff written on it. Leaning forward in his chair, he stretched his left arm across the desk. He took it and opened it.   
"What happened?" Grissom asked her. After he took a look, he laid the folder flat down on this desk and looked at her.   
What did he mean? What happened? What happened to us? She couldn't bear to sit here, in front of him. Just by looking at him made her queasy.   
"I-I better go." She stutter. Her heart was beating fast. She had this urge to kiss him. She left without answering his question.   
With a sigh, Grissom closed his eyes and leaned back. Why is she acting like this? Why is she being so strange? The first thing that came to his mind was when he carried her out of the building when the lab burst into flames. He kept remembering the strange feeling inside of him when he went to see her. Now he remember, he remember what he was gonna say to her that night. A knock came to the door and interrupted his thoughts.   
His eyes snapped open at the person who was standing at the door. It was Sara. She was back.   
He looked at her. "Yes?" As if this was the first time he saw her today.   
"Grissom, I've been meaning to tell you something for quite awhile now." She said, walking towards him.   
He just looked at her and said nothing.   
She was standing near him, the desk was the only thing separating them. He got up from his chair and walked around the desk. They were inches from each other now.   
"Grissom," She paused. She was going to say it. She was going to say it straight out. "I think I have feelings for you."   
He still didn't say anything.   
He's taking this rather calmly, she thought.   
"I got something to tell you, too." He said, remembering what he was going to say to her that night.   
Sara listened carefully. She didn't want to miss a word he said even thought they were just few inches apart from each other.   
"That night at the hospital, I wanted to hug you so bad." He said. He was looking straight into her eyes.   
"Why didn't you?" She asked. Wanting to grab his hand but didn't.   
"Because I don't know how to." He replied. Looking at her with his blue eyes.   
She looked at him. She could tell he was serious. She moved a little closer towards him. She put her arms around him tightly. She whisper in his ear. "This is how you hug."   
He smiled at her while hugging her. He held her tightly. He never wanted to let her go.   
"Sara," He said, not moving away from her.   
"Hmm..." She said softly. It felt so great to be in his arms.   
"I think I may have some feelings for you, too." He said, feeling awkward.   
She heard every word of it but didn't say anything. Instead she just stood there, still clinging to him.   
Finally, he pulled away from her. He stood there for a moment and stared at her.   
"Oh, Sara." She heard him whispered. At that moment she pulled away from his gaze and looked down at the floor.   
He put his hand on her chin and lift her face to meet his gaze. She looked at him.   
He cupped her face into his hands.   
He bend down and kissed her softly. She kissed him back with every ounce of love for him.   
"Achoo!" Someone sneezed from the doorway.   
Startled from the noise, Sara and Grissom immediately look at who sneezed. As they saw who it was, they looked at each other and brought there hands to their sides.   
Greg just stood there, in shock.   
Grissom and Sara looked at each other, and then looked back at Greg. Greg stared at both of them.   
"Greg, don't tell anyone what you saw just now. It was nothing, I was just seeing something--" Grissom words were cut off by Greg.   
"It's okay! I didn't see anything. I don't know anything! I think I just gone blind!" Greg said, in panic. He felt like if he moved, Grissom would tackle him and lock him in a cage. Making sure he'd _never_ tell anyone.   
"Why did you come here, Greg?" Grissom asked.   
"I came here to give you the prints from the gun." He replied.   
"We might have our murderer, his name is Thomas Gouff."   
"Michelle's husband?" Sara asked Greg.   
"Yes." Greg said.   
Looking at Greg, she ran out of the room. She went to the irrogation room where Thomas was.   
Greg and Grissom were running after her, wondering where she was going.   
She sat across from Mr. Gouff. Grissom just enter the room and was going to sit next to her. After Greg saw where they were heading to, he went back to the lab.   
"So, tell us. What happen to your wife?" Sara said, harshly. She got up and went around the table to where Mr.Gouff was sitting.   
Turning a little bit to face Sara. He said, "I don't know. I was at a meeting in Denver, and when I came back she was lying on the floor, covered in blood."   
"Liar!" Sara screamed at him.   
"Sara!" Grissom said loudly. He got up, and stood behind her.   
"You actually believe that I killed her, I loved my wife." Gouff said. He got up and stood in front of Sara.   
"Very touching, you bastard!" Sara screamed.   
"I didn't kill her!" Gouff screamed. He try to push Sara to the ground. "Don't you ever call me a bastard, bitch!"   
Grissom caught Sara before she hit the ground. Grissom shouted at him and punched him in the face.   
"Hold it, what the hell is going on here?" Bass asked. Coming into the middle of it. A cop pulled Gouff off the ground from where Grissom hit him.   
Holding his hand, he sat next to her. "Are you okay, Sweetie?"   
Tears were rolling from her eyes. She nodded.   
He wiped a tear from her face. "He's killed his wife."   
"I know he did. Evidence doesn't lie."   
Bass was still standing there when they got out of their seats.   
"Is anything going on between you two?" Bass asked, curious.   
They looked at each other and then back at Bass.   
"No." They replied at the same time.   
"Right." Was all Bass could say and left the room.   
Walking side by side. They saw Mr. Gouff getting in his jail cell for where he will stay for the rest of his life. He killed his wife, after nine years together, he killed her because he _thought_ she was cheating on him.   
They looked at each other and smiled. Barely touching each other's hand. They walked down the long hallway to Grissom's office.   
"I think we should have dinner tonight." Grissom said.   
"I think we should, too." Sara said with a smile.   
They finally reached Grissom's office and he whispered in her ear.   
"I'll pick you up at 6:00, okay?"   
"Okay, sounds good."   
Sara walked back and Grissom closed his office door.   
They have a date tonight. It's going to be nothing but wonderful. 


	3. Surprise

"Hello?" Grissom answered, out of breath. He had just walked into his house when the phone rang.   
"Hey," Sara said. "You know, you never told me where we were going to eat."   
Grissom smiled. "Somewhere, I got something, too. I'm still picking you up at 6:00, right?"   
"What is it?" She asked.   
"It's a secret." He said.   
He heard her laugh and then she said she had to go.   
He hung up the phone and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5:00. Only an hour to get into the shower and dressed.   
He showered and dressed and it was only 5:30. He was wearing a suit. A blue suit with a light blue tie. He looked at his appearance in the mirror again. He straighten his tie that was around his neck. He eyed the clock again, it was 5:32. He sighed and grabbed his keys off from his dresser. Thinking to himself, he hoped that Sara didn't mind being picked up early.   
Getting into his black dodge truck, snow started to fall from the dark sky. Great he thought to himself. He fiddle trying to get the key into the ignition. If he wasn't so nervous, he thought as he finally got the key into the ignition.   
By the time he got to Sara's apartment, it was already 6:00 and the snow was falling gently, swaying each way. He honked the horn once. There was Sara all dressed up. His heart was beating fast. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a dark blue dress. She took his breath away he thought as she got into the truck, she must of knew that they were going somewhere fancy.   
"You take my breath away." Grissom said as he looked at her up and down.   
Sara looked at him and smiled. "You look handsome, yourself partner."   
They both smiled at each other, snow was still falling from the sky and onto the hood of the truck.   
"Ready?" Grissom said, as he put the gear into reverse and then into drive.   
"Ready as can be." Sara said, pinkness crept up into her cheeks.   
Grissom saw her blush and smirked to himself. This date is going to be great, he thought as he was driving down the road.   
"So--" Grissom's beeper interrupted what he was going to say.   
"Come quick, Warrick." Appeared on his beeper.   
He sighed and looked at Sara who was looking at him.   
"What is it?" Sara said.   
Keeping his eyes on the road, he said. "It's Warrick, but I don't know what he wants." "Oh--" Sara's beeper then went off. She took the beeper out of her purse and looked at the message.   
"Come quick, Warrick." It was the same message that Grissom had on his.   
"It's the same, maybe we should go, something might of happened, you know." her voice was low, remembering what happened at the lab.   
"Yeah," Grissom said. "We can do this another time." He didn't want to do this another time, he wanted to do this now.   
He turned the car around and headed straight toward the building.   
"What are they going to think when they see us all dressed up?" Sara asked, worried.   
"I know they are going to suspect something."   
He didn't say anything. He just looked at her and putted his hand on her lap.   
She didn't move, or twitched. She just placed her hand on top of his and smiled.   
Pulling into the parking lot, he stopped the car and grabbed Sara's arm as soon as she open the door.   
"I'm sorry." he said. He brought her closer to him.   
"I know, it's not your fault." she said. She hugged him for a long time.   
She pulled back and opened the car door. Grissom did the same. He walked over to Sara trying not to slip. He saw Sara holding onto the mirror and started to laugh.   
"It's slippery." She said, laughing.   
Grissom slides over where Sara was standing.   
"Whoa, it is slippery. Better be careful." Grissom said, jokingly.   
"Grab my hand." He said, as he was reaching for hers.   
"Whoa!" She shouted. She took Grissom's hand and slid over the ice.   
They walked slowly, and laughing at the same time.   
"Don't fall!" Sara shouted at him. He almost fell backwards to the ground. She try to steady him.   
He laughed. "It's these damn shoes!"   
"We are almost there." Sara said, laughing hysterically.   
They walked into the sliding doors. They were still holding hands as they enter the sliding doors. When they saw Warrick and Nick coming around the corner, they putted their hands to their sides.   
Nick saw them coming around the corner. "Hey, aren't we dressy tonight?"   
"Whoa!" Warrick said, not believing that they are dress that way.   
"Hey, Guys!" Sara said, looking at them.   
"Where did you guys go?" Nick said, looking at Sara.   
"Anyway, Grissom, Sara.. I need to talk to you guys."   
"Sara." Nick said, waiting for an answer.   
"What?" Sara said, looking at Warrick and then at him.   
"Where did you guys go?" Nick said.   
"Nowhere!" Sara shouted.   
"Oooh, PMS." Nick said, laughing.   
She sighed and walked with Warrick and Grissom.   
"What's up?" Sara said, looking at the notes on the desk.   
"Grissom since you were gone, Brass handed the cases to me to give out to you guys."   
"Ok." Grissom said, leaning over the desk.   
"What's my case?" Sara asked, cheerfully.   
"Grissom and you are working together on this one." Warrick said.   
"What is it about?" Sara said with a smile on her face.   
"There are two bodies on the top floor of Murder Central." Warrick said, giving the note to Sara and Grissom to read.   
"Okay, I'm here!" Catherine said, just walking into the room.   
Sara and Grissom turned around and looked at Catherine.   
"Whoa!" Catherine said. "Where did you guys go?"   
They looked at each other and then back at her.   
"Nowhere." Grissom said solemnly.   
"Yeah, right." Catherine said, walking to the desk.   
"What's the problem, Warrick?"   
"Nothing, just here to give you the case your going to be working on."   
"Ok, what is mine?" Catherine said.   
"Your working with Nick on this one."   
"Where is he?" Catherine asked, looking around.   
"He is in the lab with Greg."   
"Who said he can work ahead of me?" She said out loud and walked out the door.   
"What are you going to be working on?" Grissom asked Warrick.   
"I'll be working on a case about a druggie woman." Warrick said.   
Warrick looked at Sara.   
"Where DID you guys go?" Warrick asked, curious.   
"We," pointing to him and then at her. "would be sitting at a dinner table right now if it weren't for you." Sara said, looking at Warrick.   
"Oh, sorry." Warrick said, looking at both of them.   
"Look, we were only going out as friends." Sara said.   
He didn't say anything. He just nodded.   
Grissom looked at Warrick then at Sara.   
"Come on, Sara. We got a case to work on."   
They walked out and got into Grissom's truck.   
"What was the surprise?" She asked.   
He looked at her, and smiled.   
"I'm not telling." He said childishly.   
She laughed. She had the urge to kiss him right then and there.   
"I think we should go home and get dressed into our usual." Sara said.   
"Yeah, that's a good idea." Grissom said   
"I'll meet you there, okay?" Sara said, while getting out of the car.   
"Ok." Grissom said.   
They were silent for the rest of the way. Sara broke the silent as he pulled into her driveway. She got out of the truck.   
"Grissom.." Sara said, looking at him.   
He was looking ahead, thinking.   
"Yes, Sara?" He asked, turning his head to look at her.   
"What was the surprise?" She asked, pestering him one more time.   
He laughed and looked at her.   
"You really wanna know?" He said, moving to where she was sitting.   
"Yes."   
He went into his side pocket and pulled out a ring box.   
Sara gasp.   
"It's not what you think." Grissom said, smiling at her.   
"Oh, it's not?" Sara said, smiling back at him.   
"It's just a gift." Grissom looked at her, he handed her the ring box.   
She opened it, and what she saw was the most beautiful thing. It had a sapphire in the middle of the ring, 3 small diamonds around it.   
"It's beautiful." She whispered.   
He got down from his truck and was inches from her.   
"It's beautiful, just like you." Grissom whisper, touching her cheek.   
"Thank You."   
They backed away from each other and looked into each other's eyes.   
She took her eyes off of his and looked at the ring that was still in the box.   
She took the ring out of it's box and putted it on her right middle finger. It fitted perfectly.   
She looked at Grissom who was looking at her.   
"Thank You." She said, again.   
He moved closer to her and kissed her lips. She kissed him back.   
He pulled away from her. He looked at her as she was looking at him.   
"Your welcome." He finally said.   
She looked at him and smiled. "I'll see you later at the crime scene."   
"Yeah." He said.   
She walked back to her apartment, trying not to fall from the big, chunks of ices from the snow.   
He closed the door from Sara's side, and walked to his.   
He got into his truck and drove away where the white snow had finally stop.   
TBC.   
******   
I hope you like it so far, chapter 4 is currently WIP. 


End file.
